Star Wars the Ultimate Voyage
by bloodyninjamaster15
Summary: Its about a person, named Jean Luke from earth going to the Tatooine system. He ends up loving Padme and gets married.


Star Wars the Ultimate Voyage

My name is Jean Luke and I live on a planet named Earth; it is big and round, blue and green. It has a lot of pollution. I hate it because the government won't do anything about it. They just think that the world should get more money from gasoline and power plants. It is hard to breathe in this place because there is chemical everywhere.

As I hopped into the space ship I told the NASA president that I might not come back. He wondered why I wouldn't come back. I just told him that I want to leave earth and never come back because there is no one to love; there is none to care for. It's just a big waste of time trying to find it all. He said he really didn't care about the ship it was never flown and he was never going to. The ship looked like a version of an X-wing fighter. It's a single cockpit ship with four guns with two positions, attack position and speed position. In attack position the four wings are spread and shooting. In speed position two wings are out and it goes fast.

I hopped in and started the engine. It started and I was at takeoff, to start my voyage to a new place to call home. I passed through firing stars and big boulders the size of Neptune. It was mainly black and boring for the most part. It took forever to get somewhere.

I ended up landing on a strange sandy, ground. It had no trees or anything. It had a few hut looking things but that is it. It was really hot. It was hard to see real far because of lots of sand in the air. While I was walking around I bumped into an 8feet tall frog looking thing with two legs, floppy ears and orangeish skin. Then the next thing I heard from him was "Meesa Jarjar Binks, Whatsa youra name?"

"My name is Jean Luke I am from the planet Earth. Where am I? Will you take me to your leader"? I replied.

"Yousa silly I don't have a leader, I am a senator. Yousa are on Tatooine by the way. I came to watch a podrace. It's the scariest thing on the planet. It's the sandiest place in this galaxy. It has lots sand storms and raiders. Yousa want me to take yousa to Master Yoda? He is very smart and can help you with your journey", Explains Jarjar Binks. As they walk across the orange sand.

"Sure I would be glad to meet master Yoda, what does he do actually"? I said.

"He teaches younglings how to use the force. He teaches them the ways of the good side", Continues explaining Jarjar Binks.

"The good side, what's that?" I asked puzzled.

"Itsa the rebel force the good side and the dark side is evil. It will put you into bad danger. It is hard to come out of, really hard to come out of". said JarJar starting to head into the ship.

"Why is it so hard to get away from the bad side? Is it a curse or something?" I asked while climbing up onto the ship.

"It takes over your bad emotions and turns them into evil and terror. It will turn you into something you don't want to be. It will take all you hatred and use it against you. That's why we can't ever fall in love because it will always take you away from what you love. You are always on the move trying to defend the planets." cleared JarJar while starting the ship.

"What happens if you do fall in love, will you get like demoted from you status or what?" I asked.

He started going into hyper space.

"Not really, you just have to see each other secretly and have little to no interaction. Let's go see Yoda, so he can teach more." JarJar exclaimed

"Ok let's go see Yoda". I asked before falling asleep.

As we came out of hyperspace we landed in a cool looking planet. It was green all over. It had lots of trees. It was like a big forest.

As we are walking around in Naboo we ran into Padme the queen of Naboo. The people there are happy and angry because the evil sith Lord Darth Maul is trying to take over and kill all Jedi. He thinks Jedi have no purpose in life only to kill his kind and his family. He thinks the world should be opposite of what it was.

I might like Padme, maybe she could be my wife. She's nice, gorgeous, and a queen. Who would not want to date a queen? She could make me rich beyond my biggest dream. That was before I found out she doesn't get paid, and when she does it's the bare minimum. But I still adore her. She is awesome, it's like she is a princess with no life like Cinderella.

We were walking with her and all of a sudden my hand goes over hers and she grabs it. I kept walking like it didn't happen. It was pretty nice that she knew what was going on in my head. No one really understands my mind, it's like it's my own world in there. I think I should ask her out, but I don't know what would happen if she dated an earthling. Maybe she would disown me because of where I'm from.

We end up meet Yoda. At this cool extravagant temple. He was teaching little kids how to use the force, the kids looked younger than six. That meant I would have more work to do since I'm older and my mind is more mature than theirs. Yoda wouldn't teach me because of my old age, he said that I would have to get taught from Mace Windu.

I was so excited to see Mace Windu, he is so smart and knows what the force is and understands it more than most Jedi. He started by throwing objects in the air, he wanted me to try and concentrate to move them. He would laugh at me when I failed. He realized that the only reason I failed the task was because I had feelings in my head. He told me to clear my head, but I couldn't it was filled with love. He asked me who I was in love with and why.

I told him it was Padme she is so beautiful and spontaneous.

He told me to stop thinking about that or he couldn't teach me because you have to have a clear mind when using the force. He said the dark side would use your feelings against you. He said your life can be taken away by one person. Once he was done talking, he told me to go and get my mind cleared and to come back at four.

I left and went to go see Jarjar Binks. He would then show me where I was going to sleep for the rest of my training.

It turns out I was supposed to sleep on the floor. I am for sure going to have back problems by the end of my training. That is going to kill me if he makes me  
do the force practice again. I almost got killed today and adding back pain to that will not work.

When I woke up I visited Padma she was really happy to see me. It was like we never left each other. She asked if I had feelings for her. I told her that I do, but I don't want them to get in the way of training. She told me to tell her when I was ready to come to her. I told her I was ready for her now. Then we got into a big fight and were yelling about how we could be together in the world. I told her that I would stop training so we could be together, but she didn't want me to sacrifice something I wanted to do to be with her. I love her with all my heart and I want her to be with me forever.

I told Mace Windu that I can't do training anymore, and he was really happy because he was tired of me complaining about the training so he just left me be.

I got married to Padme the next day. We got married on the moon Endor with a whole bunch of ewoks. We invited Yoda and Mace Windu to the wedding. Then they brought more friends with them. It was very good. We had cake and ice-cream. It was really extravagant.

Later in life we had children that ended up learning the force. To find out they were very successful.


End file.
